Feel Good Drag
by shadow's cat
Summary: summary: I knew she was with Naruto. Was it so wrong for me to think she wanted me too?


**A/N:** a quick one-shot I did today. Lyrics are from Anberlin's Feel Good Drag.

* * *

Dear Konoha,

I figured if anyone deserved to know why I left, it would be you. No, I don't blame her, and you shouldn't either. But let me start from the beginning.

When I'd first heard about her and Naruto... I was OK. I mean yeah she was the girl of my dreams. But hey, she was happy, right? And he changed her. For the better, but he did change her. She went from being... herself to being almost like Sakura and Ino. She handled herself better on our missions and her attitude kept everyone going. I just wish it was me she'd changed for.

The two of them were always together, but we were still genin. We still had missions; she was still on a different team. It didn't take long for me n' Shino to see how not being with Naruto changed her. She became mean, spiteful, vicious. She acted like she hated me. So imagine my surprise when one day, when Team 7 was gone, she knocked on my door. I answered, standing in complete shock. She had a smug grin on her face as she grabbed my shirt collar. 'Hin-hinata?' was the only thing I could manage to say. Her breath was sweet, and I figured these were my last few minutes of life.

I had no clue what I had done to piss her off so bad. And then she kissed me. Right on the lips. Hard. I didn't even move, I was so petrified.

_'I'm here for you,' she said. 'and we can stay for awhile, my boyfriend's gone, we can just pretend...'_

'Hinata!' was all I managed to say. Again. But I knew I couldn't stop kissing her back. I knew it was wrong. I really did. 'this has to be a trap...' was the only thing running through my mind. I knew what she was doing but...

_'Lips that need no introduction. Now whose the greater sin? Your drab I seem to invite, tell me darling, where do we begin?'_

It was wrong. It was wrong because she had a boyfriend. It was wrong because I knew she had a boyfriend. But I kissed her anyways. Maybe that's why it even happened in the first place. There is an undeniable rush that comes with doing something wrong. And it only got worse from there, believe me.

_'Was this over before, before it ever began? Your kiss, your calls, your crutch, like the Devil's got your hands. This was over before, before it ever began, your lips, your lies, your lust, like the Devil's in your hands.'_

I remember thinking, 'man, Naruto is lucky' The girl could move. You surely wouldn't have guessed it from looking at her, but she had hands that rivaled Deidara's. Even after Naruto changed her; she still didn't look like she could pull off some of the things she was doing. And I knew this wasn't going to ever happen again. I still don't know why she was did it though. Maybe she just wanted to be part of 'the movement', as we called it.

_'Everyone in this town, is seeing somebody else. Everybody's tiered of someone; our eyes wander for help.'_

'The movement'. It was when everyone started dating, and then cheating on each other. Hinata was dating Naruto, and here she was with me. Naruto had done something with Sakura, who at the time had been dating Sasuke. Which was okay because Sasuke had fucked Ino. When Ino was dating ... Shikamaru. Who had slept with Temari. Who we're all pretty darn sure had committed incest with Gaara at one point in her life. And Gaara was with Matsuri. And Matsuri was a little whore. She's slept with all of the Sound Four, including Sakon. Who was with Tayuya. Who's slept with Deidara. And that was okay too because Deidara was with 'Tachi. And 'Tachi had been with Kisame who had prolly been fucked by Orochimaru. And Orochimaru was with Tsunade awhile back. And Tsunade had been with Jiraiya. Who'd raped Naruto. Who was with Hinata. It was all a giant fucking circle and now you know. Not that it's any sort of secret.

_'Prayers that need no answer now. 'Cause I'm tired of who I am. You were my greatest mistake; I fell in love with your sin, your littlest sin.'_

Hinata was so perfect. I tainted her. With sin. Beautiful, wonderful, perfect sin. I disgusted myself so bad with what I'd done. That's why I left.

_'Was this over before, before it ever began? Your kiss, your calls, your crutch, like the Devil's got your hands. This was over before, before it ever began, your lips, your lies, your lust, like the Devil's in your hands.'_

It was one time only. It was over before it even began. I gave up my entire life for an hour with her. Like I said before, I don't blame her. I was weak, and I still am. I hope Naruto's happy with her. Hell, I was happy with her for an hour.

_'Failure is your disease, you want my outline drawn. You were my greatest failure, discourse your saving song. Was this over before, before it ever began? Your kiss, your calls, your crutch, like the Devil's got your hands. This was over before, before it ever began, your lips, your lies, your lust, like the Devil's in your hands.'_

She was my greatest failure, and I couldn't live with that. I ran. I'm not strong enough for this place.

Kiba Inuzuka

* * *

**A/N:** this might have more chapters. if I get enough reviews. if it does, they will prolly be one of the affairs that Kiba talks about.


End file.
